


finding new ways to be awed each minute

by thatapostateboy



Series: plant your hope with good seeds [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, There is smut but it's more build up than anything, discussions of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: Kurt told de Sardet that he wanted to spend some time alone together. She suggests dinner.





	1. as much as I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me prompts or just yell about this game with me over on my tumblr @thatapostateboy

“Would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?”

Kurt damn near dropped his sword when he heard Genevieve’s voice behind him, her forever soft footsteps still able to sneak up on him after all this time; something she had revelled in when she was younger. But it was also her words that had shocked him.

“Dinner?” he couldn’t help but frown as he looked up at her, setting his sword down from where he’d been sharpening it by his tent that evening. Their other companions sat close by, talking amongst themselves as Siora and Aphra concocted a new stew for them all to try over the campfire.

“Yes, dinner. Tomorrow night,” she nodded firmly, and he noticed her straightening herself up slightly, tugging at the edge of her blouse; something she always did when practicing her diplomacy lessons to herself when she thought no one was watching.

_Was she nervous?_

“We’re having dinner together tonight,” he pointed out, nodding to where Vasco had joined in the dinner preparation, telling the two women some story about a rare dish he’d once tried on his travels.

She took a breath, then met his eyes, “I meant alone.”

“Oh.”

“You said that you wanted to spend some time alone together, away from the others,” she reminded him, “I thought that maybe we could have dinner together when we return to New Serene tomorrow.”

He couldn’t find the words for a moment, unsure of how to answer. When he had mentioned being alone, he hadn’t exactly been imagining dinner. The scenario in his head involved far less clothes, and finally getting to show his beloved Green Blood how much she truly meant to him.

“Unless you would rather not,” she said dejectedly, clasping her hands behind her back as she went to turn away.

He was on his feet before he could even consider his actions, taking hold of her wrist, “Wait.”

She looked back to meet his gaze with a sharp expression, “Kurt, if you were only thinking of taking me to bed, then clearly we both misjudged what was happening here.”

He let out a sigh, “I admit, yes, that was my intention-” he held tight as a scowl crossed her face and she went to pull away, “_But_, it was not my only intention. I desire you, I will not lie about that, but if that isn’t what you want yet, I will not pressure the subject. Though you have to understand that we are from two different worlds, Green Blood. You spent your youth in a royal court. I spent mine in barracks. You and I have very different ideas of courtship... Your invitation was a surprise, but if you would still have me, I would be honoured to accept.”

He saw her shoulders drop as she let out a breath of relief, “And here I was worried that dinner wouldn’t be formal enough.”

He chuckled softly, “I think dinner together would be a good place to start.”

“Good,” she said quietly, “Then I will expect you after sundown. No need to dress up, but anything that isn’t your armour will be appreciated.”

She turned on her heel and headed towards the fire, leaving him staring after her.

_What in the fucking blazes was he going to wear to dinner?_


	2. all I will remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back in New Serene in time for dinner.

Once they arrived back in New Serene the next day, she bid him farewell and assured him that she would be safe enough to walk the city and see to her business without him, adding softly afterwards that she would see him later. He had swallowed heavily, nodding in agreement as they departed, and he turned only to see Vasco looking at him with a smirk.

“Don’t,” Kurt warned.

“I was not going to tease, my friend, have no fear,” the Naut offered him a smile, “Just glad to see you both happy.” He began to walk past him, headed for the dock to check in with the Admiral, no doubt, he paused to clap a hand to Kurt’s arm, “And if you’re looking for somewhere to procure a clean shirt for dinner, I’d recommend the tailor’s shop.”

He continued on his way before Kurt could say another word, leaving the Coin Guard standing alone in the street.

~*~*~

It was later that night that Kurt stood on the doorstep to the de Sardet residence, dressed in the cleanest trousers he could find and a new black shirt that he had purchased. Normally he would have begrudged buying new clothing, but he knew that there was little he would deny his Green Blood, no matter his usual grumblings.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what the protocol here was. Every other time he had entered the house, he had been at Genevieve’s side, or he had been going to meet her to continue on their travels. He had never knocked before. And yet, tonight, he didn’t know what would be expected of him.

He knew that Genevieve wasn’t expecting anything truly formal of him, but still, there were rules with this sort of thing. He hadn’t been at her side this long without knowing that there were some standard of etiquette and manners. For example, you didn’t just barge into a lady’s house for dinner. Though did the rules change if the lady was expecting you and you slept close enough together in a camp most nights that etiquette never really seemed to cross anyone’s mind…

As he pondered for a moment too long, his attention snapped elsewhere when the door opened, and the maid that tended to the de Sardet house stood there, a smile on her face.

“Lady de Sardet asked me to let you in when you arrived, sir,” she said, “She said she will be down in a moment.”

He gave her a nod of thanks then stepped inside as she went back off toward the kitchen. He heard the sound of movement from upstairs then her footsteps gracefully light heading along the landing.

He let out a soft breath as she walked down the stairs and he took in the sight of her. She wore a simple white linen blouse with billowing sleeves, her torso corseted to show off the curve to her figure, legs clad in black bottoms tucked into shining new knee length leather boots. Her dark hair, that was usually braided and kept beneath her hat, was loose around her shoulders, only the front held back with a few intricate pins to keep it out of her face. She had even applied some kohl around her eyes and a colouring to her lips. The pendant from her mother sat perfectly in the low neckline of her blouse.

It was not formal, not by the standards by which she had been raised, but it was not her armour, and for tonight that was all it had to be. For her to be Genevieve, not Lady de Sardet.

“Kurt,” she smiled in greeting as she approached, “You’re right on time.”

“I feared that you wouldn’t let me in if I was late,” he said, following her as she led him into the dining room.

It felt so quiet, just the two of them here. They would usually share this room with their companions for eating a quick meal whilst they had the time to stop in the city, or for planning their next venture. But for tonight, the books and maps that normally littered the place were put away, and instead it was laid properly for dinner, candles burning at the centre.

“Dare I ask what you told the others so that we wouldn’t be interrupted?” he glanced at her as she began to pour them both a glass of wine.

“I told them that I had an important meeting that I needed total peace for and made sure there were rooms at the palace for them,” she told him.

“So not a complete lie,” he smiled, taking the glass from her hand.

“All of the best lies have an ounce of the truth,” she recited, clinking her glass against his, “To a night of peace.”

He nodded, “To a night of peace.”

The wine was sweet, definitely overpriced, but it tasted like home and it set his nerves at ease. They sat directly opposite each other at the table, not at the heads as he had worried they might. Being so far from her seemed to defeat the point of all this. The maid, who normally worked in the palace but worked in the de Sardet residence whenever Genevieve was in town, served them a dinner of venison, buttery potatoes and steaming vegetables. Genevieve thanked her for her time and told her that she could go for the evening.

The pair of them ate in silence for a while, too appreciative of a good hot meal that wasn’t made over a campfire. They both seemed to glance up after a moment and she laughed softly.

“I fear I’m being a terrible host,” she said, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin, “I haven’t attempted to make any conversation.”

He chuckled, “I cannot complain too much. It’s been a while since we have eaten this well. The benefits of being Legate, I suppose.”

She narrowed his eyes at his teasing tone, “I fear we both would have been shovelling whatever we were fed. I adore our companions, but there isn’t a decent cook among us.”

“Perhaps we should pick up some more dry rations for the next leg of our journey,” he said, “It might make things a little easier. Where is it that we’re going next?”

They spoke for a while about their plans, about the continued search for a cure. There was a sadness in her eyes as Constanin’s health was unavoidably mentioned, but she spoke of their hunt for the cure with a positive attitude. If anyone was going to find a cure, it was going to be her, that much he was certain of.

It was as she was refilling their glasses that she let out a sigh, “Enough, we shouldn’t speak of business… I invited you here to dinner, and I have been talking your ear off about the cure and the island and our work. Tonight is supposed to be for you and I.”

“You’re right,” he nodded, adding a sly smirk, “As always.”

“Yes, as always,” she grinned, taking the bait.

“And how right were you when I had to rescue you from that attempt at conversion in Thélème?”

She gasped playfully, “You swore you’d never mention that again.”

“I swore I would never tell another soul,” he pointed out, taking another mouthful of wine, “I am well within my sworn vow to bring it up in your company alone… What was it you’d said to me?” his voice pitched higher in an attempt to match her tone, “_It will be fine, Kurt, I don’t need an armed escort to a simple dinner with some of the bishops; they would never have an ulterior motive in mind to inviting the Prince D’Orsay’s niece for dinner_,” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Firstly,” she pointed at him, “I do not sound like that. Secondly, I was eighteen and it was my first time in Thélème without my uncle or mother. Thirdly, I did not require an armed escort, I was perfectly safe,” she scoffed.

“They kept you in there for six hours, and in the end I stormed the house thinking that they had kidnapped you as some sort of bargaining chip for the Congregation’s support in the war,” he told her.

“Yes, I do recall you bursting into the dining room, sword drawn and dragging me out of there… which I was grateful for,” she quirked a smile at him, “The only true danger was me saying something obnoxiously rude in my attempt to tell them to leave me alone and starting an unnecessary political conflict.”

A frown flicked across his expression, “Didn’t they try to set up an engagement as well?”

She nodded, “Some noble’s son, very devout, ties to one of the cardinals. They thought the match would be fortuitous for both our nations.”

He cocked his head thoughtfully, “And none of those young men over the years ever made you consider them? You had to expect an arranged marriage as a woman in your position.”

“I know that it’s expected,” she admitted, “But I always hoped that if I did have to marry someone I barely knew, it would at least be someone that I could see myself coming to care for. Someone who could care for me as me, not as my title. Someone who would not expect me to stop my work or put away my sword. Someone…” she met his eyes before she ducked her head a little, cheeks flushed, “Well, all of that is an ocean away. There is no one here to pressure me into such things for a long while.”

They continued to swap stories as they ate, both speaking of their youth before they met before reminiscing about the shenanigans she and Constantin would get up to, that turned into the shenanigans Constantin got up to and she would have to rescue him from. Before they knew it, two hours had passed, their food long finished.

Genevieve was in the middle of telling a story about the first time she and Constantin were taught to ride horses and was already laughing ahead of the punchline before she could get through her words. Kurt leaned back in his chair, watching her. He took in the sound of her laughter, cheeks flushed from the wine, curls falling perfectly around her face. It was the most carefree he had ever seen her, even when she was young. Even then, there had been so many expectations for her; to be a member of the court, to prove herself as a diplomat, to play nice, to keep Constantin out of trouble, to bring no shame to the family. He imagined the look on the Prince D’Orsay’s face if he could see his niece now, alone and taking dinner with a lowborn Master of Arms, the front ties of her blouse coming loose like her hair, casually undone without a care, and it made him smile.

“Kurt!”

He snapped out his daze, realising that he had in fact been staring at her without saying a word for a long while. He was flustered for a second, trying to recall if she had in fact managed to finish her story, but the smile on her face set him at ease.

“Am I distracting you?” she asked.

He shook his head slightly to bring himself back into the moment, “A man of the Guard never gets distracted,” he told her.

“Is that so?” she said teasingly, rising to her feet and crossing the room slowly. He looked up at her as she stood over him before she sat herself in his lap, “Is this not distracting you, soldier?”

He growled under his breath before he claimed her mouth in a kiss. His hands gripped at her, one at the back of her neck, the other grasping her thigh. She kissed him back eagerly, pressing herself against his hard chest, arms around his shoulders.

They had kissed before, the night after they dealt with Major Herman and they had discussed the future. They had been stood by the fire at her house in San Matheus, waiting for Petrus to deal with some business before they left the city to return to New Serene. It had been the first time either of them had so boldly declared that they had feelings for the other. There had been flirtations, some suggestive comments and lingering touches in the past, but she had stood before him, all caution thrown to the wind as she admitted that she wanted to be a part of his future, and he had returned the sentiment.

It had been then that they had kissed, after he had gotten himself flustered at his sweet Excellency truly wanting him. She had leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth, breaking away after he’d barely had a chance to return it as Petrus had walked into the room. The aging Father had given them a knowing look then suggested that they get on their way if they wanted to meet the others on the road.

But that kiss was nothing like the one they now shared. That first kiss had been soft, a declaration of intentions. This… This felt like their true first kiss, losing themselves in how good it felt to finally give in to temptation. It was messy, passionate, bruising, and it made his head spin to think that this was truly happened. It was really _her_ and it was really _him_, not the fanciful daydreams he allowed himself to indulge when he was alone.

What the future would hold, he didn’t know, but for now, for tonight, she was truly his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much of the next part I'm going to post. I've written some of the bedroom scene, but my smut is terrible so it may be a fade to black... watch this space


	3. your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Genevieve go to bed.  
(the actual smut is very minimal, it's mostly build up and a lot of feelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I understand 17th underwear? No. Do I care? Also no.

“Take me to bed.”

The words felt heavy even as she whispered them against his mouth.

“Ve, is that truly what you want? There is no rush to-” his attempts at being a gentleman were cut off as she kissed him again, grinding herself purposefully into his lap.

“Take me here if you wish,” she said, “But I want you, Kurt.”

Without a second thought he scooped her into his arms with ease, carrying her through the house and up the stairs. She peppered teasing nips and kisses at his neck and jawline, and he suddenly wondered if he should have shaved.

He set her on the edge of the bed once they entered, leaning down to steal another kiss. She eagerly returned it before he moving down her body, slowly pulling her boots off, throwing them aside without a care. She sat up, switching their positions to make him sit where she had but a moment before.

She chewed on her bottom lip before her hands started to move. They went to her hair first, pulling out the pins to let all of her curls free around her face. Then she removed her pendant, setting it carefully on the desk. She pulled on the mostly undone strings at the front of her blouse to loosen it all the way before taking it off, casting it aside with her boots.

She watched the apple of his throat bob as he swallowed thickly, his hands grasping at the edge of her bed, wanting to touch her but intent on letting her finish what she was doing.

Her bottoms were quick to follow, leaving her standing before him, dark hair free around her shoulders, clad in nothing but a corset and a pair of lace panties that he knew had no practical function. If there was one thing he knew about Genevieve, it was that she didn’t care much for such things. The thought that she had put them on just for him to see, for him to remove…

He surged to his feet, wrapping his arms around her to kiss her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against his, thankful especially now that she had asked him not to wear armour. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating through his shirt against her near bare skin, the obvious growing desire below his belt.

“Green Blood, you…” he panted the words against her lips, voice heavy with lust, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

“And _you_,” she breathed, “Are far too clothed.”

He grinned, hastily removing his shirt to toss into the growing piles of discarding clothing now decorating her room. She ran her hands over his bare chest, fingers tracing over scars old and new; some of which she had tended to herself, her deft fingers stitching up wounds he had sustained when they were away from their companions with magic. Her lips replaced her hands, tenderly kissing each mark as though her touch alone could heal his skin.

She moved lower, lips trailing down his abdomen until she reached his belt which she swiftly undid. Together they quickly shed the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare before her, her eyes roving over his naked body.

He wasn’t a very observant man, not by comparison with his beloved Genevieve who could spot a man’s tells by the quirk of his eyebrow, but there was no denying the subtle way that her soft thighs rubbed together as she took in the sight of him, the way she chewed her lip in anticipation.

_Fuck, she really did want him as much as he wanted her._

He wrapped his arms around her and moved her towards the bed, pressing her against one of the bedposts before turning her so that her back was to him. His hands started to roughly pull at the laces on her corset.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, “There is a gentler way to do that.”

“Maybe your fancy noble boys knew how to take a lady out of a proper corset, but this isn’t exactly my area of expertise,” he reminded her.

“The ladies at the tavern don’t wear them?” she asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

He let out a hard laugh, “They wouldn’t get many customers if you couldn’t get them naked quickly… How in the blazes did you even get this thing on?”

“The maid helped. In hindsight, it perhaps wasn’t my best idea,” she hummed.

“I’m surprised you wore it,” he admitted.

“I thought you’d like it.”

He paused in his actions for a moment, his hands grasping at her waist as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about your airs and graces with me, Ve, you know that.”

“Ve…” she repeated it back to him on a soft breath as she leaned back against his chest, “No one’s ever called me that before.”

“Is it okay?” he murmured against her neck.

She nodded, “More than okay… Now please get me out of this infernal contraption.”

He stepped away for a brief moment to grab the small knife from her travelling belt that was hung up nearby, then quickly sliced through the remaining ties, letting the corset fall to the ground. She let out a squeak of surprise as it did before she turned to face him.

“That was expensive!” she protested.

“I’ll buy you another,” he told her before he eagerly pulled her in for a kiss, her bare chest against his.

“You hate spending money,” she pointed out between kisses.

“Maybe I’ll buy you something with less laces,” he said, lifting her into his arms with ease to deposit her onto the mattress before he clambered atop her.

He looked down at her, her dark hair fanned out across her pillows, cheeks flushes with desire, her legs already parting to give him access, and he wondered how many times he had dreamt of this, cursing himself for wanting the one thing he couldn’t have, and yet, here they were. His hands began to roam the subtle curves of her body, cupping at her breasts as he stole yet another kiss from her lips before his mouth began to trail further down.

“Kurt,” she moaned his name softly as he began to slowly pull the panties down her legs.

He cast them aside as he started to press kisses to the soft skin of her inner thigh, “This was all I could think about since you invited me here. Dinner was nice, but _this_ is all I had the appetite for.”

“Kurt, I- _Oh!”_ her words melted into a groan as his mouth pressed against her, tongue moving with pleasurable expertise. Without letting up from his actions, he tugged her legs over his shoulders to let him press even closer to her. Her back arched as she whimpered involuntarily, unable to focus on anything but Kurt’s mouth and how eagerly he worked to bring her closer to the edge.

He felt her begin to crest towards her orgasm, holding her legs tight as they started to shake. She rocked her hips against his mouth, desperate for more contact as she moaned his name under her breath, a sound that nearly pushed him over his own edge.

Her thighs suddenly clamped around his head and she let out a cry, reaching her peak as his mouth continued to work expertly to draw her pleasure out for as long as possible before she began to whimper from how sensitive she was feeling.

He kissed his way slowly back up her still shaking body, pausing only when he reached her lips and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, cupping her cheek, “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, “Kurt… I… no one’s ever…”

He felt his chest clench, “Did none of those fancy court boys ever bother to…” he trailed off as he realised how quiet she was and the realisation hit him, “Ve… you’ve never done any of this before, have you?”

She looked up at him, and for the first time in his life he saw his sweet Excellency shy away. Never before had he seen that, not in the nest of vipers that was the royal court, not in their gruelling hours of combat training, not at any point in everything they had been through on this island.

A true blush crept into her cheeks and she started to turn away, but he cupped her cheek with his rough hand, tilting her face back to look up at him.

“At what point in all of this were you going to tell me?” he asked, offering her a rare, gentle smile.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, “Never, I’d hoped.”

“I know I’m not the most intuitive man, but I know _you_, Green Blood…” he let out a sigh, “I’m sorry. You’re still young, I shouldn’t have just assumed.”

“You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to,” she said, “And it wasn’t wrong for you to assume. You had no reason not to.”

“There’s truly been no one else?”

“Not for lack of anyone trying,” she told him, “There were plenty of propositions, some of which I considered… But unfortunately for all of them, I measured them all up against the one man I really wanted, and if they couldn’t tear my attention away from you, they weren’t worth my time.”

He let out a soft laugh, “So you’ve really had eyes for me all this time?”

“Kurt, there was never anyone but you. It was a girlish crush at first, but when I got older, you were all I wanted.”

He began to smirk a little as her words settled between them, “How many of those foppish boys did you send running because you were too busy thinking about me?”

“Too many to count.”

“Good,” he growled the word softly as he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, feeling her still sensitive body shivering beneath his touch.

They remained tangled like that for what felt like hours, skin to skin, as they explored each other’s bodies, Kurt bringing his sweet Excellency to her peak over and over, unable to get enough of seeing her come apart. And at some point, in the dark hours of the night, they made love, losing themselves in the intensity of it all, of finally being together after the years of want, and in spite of everything else going on outside of their bed.

But for tonight, they had each other.


	4. bathe you in the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

She didn’t remember falling asleep.

She remembered lying in Kurt’s arms, his fingers gently running through her dark hair as her own traced idle patterns on the bare skin of his chest. They hadn’t said anything. They hadn’t needed to.

At some point, she supposed that they both must have drifted off, caused by the exhaustion from their night’s activities, and the relief felt in the comfort of a real bed, which was a rarity for people who travelled as much as they did.

They had stirred at some point in their hours of sleep, limbs still tangled and they had made love again, both still heavy from sleep, but they both found their peaks before drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

Yet as she awoke and the memories of the night before began to come back to her, she became very aware of the fact that she was alone in her bed.

She reached her arm out first, searching for the warmth of his body, having perhaps rolled onto the other side in sleep. But the mattress was cool beside her.

She sat up, her heart rocketing in her chest as she looked around the empty room, dimly lit from the few streaks of morning light steaming through her heavy curtains. Their clothes had been strewn everywhere last night, but hers were folded over the back of her desk chair, boots beside them, and his were nowhere to be seen.

_He’d left._

She let out a shaky breath as the thoughts began to race through her mind, mixed feelings of confusion and doubt and shame toiling inside her.

Had he only wanted to get her into bed? He’d said so many times about their different opinions on courting, but was this it? He’d put up with her childish idea of dinner just to get her naked? How foolish could she have been? To believe that it could simply just happen and then they would be together.

She shook her head. She was _not_ going to wallow in self pity.

Last night had been one of the best nights of her life… but now it was over. There was no point dwelling on the past. There was work to be done, fights to stop, a cure for her darling Constantin to find.

She left her bed, pulling a dressing robe around herself to cover her naked body in case any of her other companions came visiting early. She sat at her vanity and began on the intricate braids that had been part of her morning routine since she was young. It was methodical, and the familiar movements of her hands helped ease her mind and her aching heart.

She was halfway through her task when she heard the door open downstairs. She knew that it was likely the maid coming to prepare breakfast, which meant that her friends would be back soon.

Though she had found them rooms at the palace for the evening, there was always enough breakfast for them all at her table when they were in New Serene. It was usually accompanied by the light bickerings of Petrus and Aphra, Siora comparing the food to the recipes of her people, Vasco swapping stories with Kurt… And no one had missed a breakfast together yet.

She jolted with surprise in her seat, however, when the door to her bedroom opened. She turned, ready to tell the maid that she didn’t need any assistance this morning, pausing when she saw the more familiar figure in the doorway.

“You’re awake,” Kurt said softly, closing the door behind him

“Kurt,” she tried to keep her tone neutral despite the twisting sensation in her stomach, “Did you forget something?”

A frown crossed his face, “No, I… What are you talking about?”

“Why else would you be back?” she folded her arms across her chest, hair half done, forgotten about in the moment.

“I went to get you breakfast,” he told her, and she finally noticed the small bundle of cloth in his hands.

“Truly?” she asked, getting to her feet and taking it from his hands, unwrapping it to reveal one of the sweet pastries from the bakery that she had come to love, “You went to get this?”

“I had hoped to be back before you woke up. It was going to be a surprise. It’s silly really,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight bit of redness flushed in his cheeks.

“No,” she said quietly, “No, it’s not silly at all.”

“Did… Did you think I’d just left?” he asked.

“I didn’t know what to think,” she said, “I woke up, and you were gone, and I suppose I just…”

Anger crept into his tone then, “So you just assumed that I would bed you and leave you? Do you think that little of me?”

“It’s not you I thought little of.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, “Ve…”

“I have wanted this for so long, Kurt. And not just _you_, and having sex, but having someone in my life that wants me for me; not for my title, or my connections. And I was just scared that I had been a foolish, lovestruck child for thinking that I could have everything I desired from a relationship.”

His eyes softened and he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair then let out a sigh, “You’re not the only one who’s had fears about this.”

“Really?”

“Aye,” he nodded slightly, “Your worries about your title… they’re my worries as well. It kept us apart for so long, and I worried that we would never bridge that divide, not truly. But last night was the first time in my life that I let myself believe in a future…” he leaned back a little to look into her ocean blue eyes, “A future with someone that I love.”

She let out a shaky breath as his words sunk in, “Kurt…”

He cupped her cheek, thumb gently running over her mark, “I want to be with you. To hold you, and kiss you, and make love to you, and after all of the fighting is done, I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see every morning. I am in love with you, Genevieve de Sardet…” the blush crept back into his cheeks, “But if that’s not what you-”

She cut him off by leaning up and pressing a firm kiss against his mouth, tears slipping down her cheeks. He kissed her back, but quickly wiped her tears away.

A smile spread across her face, “I love you too, Kurt. And that is what I want. I cannot imagine my life without you.”

Their lips met again in another kiss, fiercer this time, their hearts rocketing in their chests, both reeling with adrenaline and relief at finally admitting their feelings, but also having them reciprocated. There would be expectations, and other worries, but for now, in this moment, they could just be two people utterly and completely in love.

“Come back to bed. It’s still early,” she whispered when they broke for breath.

“The others will be back soon,” he reminded her.

“Let them wait.”

They fell back into bed together, her robe and the pastry both long forgotten on her vanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys!   
Comments are always appreciated, and please feel free to send me prompts or just yell about this game with me over on my tumblr @thatapostateboy


End file.
